Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of spinal orthopedics, and more particularly to expandable spinal implants for placement in intervertebral spaces between adjacent vertebrae.
Related Art
The spine is a flexible structure that extends from the base of the skull to the tailbone. The weight of the upper body is transferred through the spine to the hips and the legs. The spine contains a plurality of bones called vertebrae. The vertebrae are hollow and stacked one upon the other, forming a strong hollow column for support. The hollow core of the spine houses and protects the nerves of the spinal cord. The spine is held upright through the work of the back muscles, which are attached to the vertebrae. While the normal spine has no side-to-side curve, it does have a series of front-to-back curves, giving it a gentle “S” shape.
Each vertebra is separated from the vertebra above or below by a cushion-like, fibrocartilage called an intervertebral disc. The discs act as shock absorbers, cushioning the spine, and preventing individual bones from contacting each other. In addition, intervertebral discs act as a ligament that holds vertebrae together. Intervertebral discs also work with the facet joint to allow for slight movement of the spine. Together, these structures allow the spine to bend, rotate and/or twist.
The spinal structure can become damaged as a result of degeneration, dysfunction, disease and/or trauma. More specifically, the spine may exhibit disc collapse, abnormal curvature, asymmetrical disc space collapse, abnormal alignment of the vertebrae and/or general deformity, which may lead to imbalance and tilt in the vertebrae. This may result in nerve compression, disability and overall instability and pain. If the proper shaping and/or curvature are not present due to scoliosis, neuromuscular disease, cerebral palsy, or other disorder, it may be necessary to straighten or adjust the spine into a proper curvature with surgery to correct these spinal disorders.
Surgical treatments may involve manipulation of the spinal column by attaching a corrective device, such as rods, wires, hooks or screws, to straighten abnormal curvatures, appropriately align vertebrae of the spinal column and/or reduce further rotation of the spinal column. The correct curvature is obtained by manipulating the vertebrae into their proper position and securing that position with a rigid system of screws and rods. The screws may be inserted into the pedicles of the vertebrae to act as bone anchors, and the rods may be inserted into heads of the screws. Two rods may run substantially parallel to the spine and secure the spine in the desired shape and curvature. Thus the rods, which are shaped to mimic the correct spinal curvature, force the spine into proper alignment. Bone grafts are then placed between the vertebrae and aid in fusion of the individual vertebrae together to form a correctly aligned spine.
Other ailments of the spine result in degeneration of the spinal disc in the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae. Disc degeneration can cause pain and other complications. Conservative treatment can include non-operative treatment requiring patients to adjust their lifestyles and submit to pain relievers and a level of underlying pain. Operative treatment options include disc removal. This can relieve pain in the short term, but also often increases the risk of long-term problems and can result in motor and sensory deficiencies resulting from the surgery. Disc removal and more generally disc degeneration disease are likely to lead to a need for surgical treatment in subsequent years. The fusion or fixation will minimize or substantially eliminate relative motion between the fixed or fused vertebrae. In surgical treatments, interbody implants may be used to correct disc space collapse between adjacent vertebra, resulting in spinal fusion of the adjacent vertebra.
A fusion is a surgical method wherein two or more vertebrae are joined together (fused) by way of interbody implants, sometimes with bone grafting, to form a single bone. The current standard of care for interbody fusion requires surgical removal of all or a portion of the intervertebral disc. After removal of the intervertebral disc, the interbody implant is implanted in the interspace. In many cases, the fusion is augmented by a process called fixation. Fixation refers to the placement of screws, rods, plates, or cages to stabilize the vertebrae so that fusion can be achieved.
Interbody implants must be inserted into the intervertebral space in the same dimensions as desired to occupy the intervertebral space after the disc is removed. This requires that an opening sufficient to allow the interbody implant must be created through surrounding tissue to permit the interbody implant to be inserted into the intervertebral space. In some cases, the intervertebral space may collapse prior to insertion of the interbody implant. In these cases, additional hardware may be required to increase the intervertebral space prior to insertion of the implant.
In addition, minimally invasive surgical techniques have been used on the spine. Under minimally invasive techniques, access to the intervertebral space is taken to reach the spine through small incisions. Through these incisions, discs are removed and an interbody implant is placed in the intervertebral disc space to restore normal disc height. Minimally invasive spine surgery offers multiple advantages as compared to open surgery. Advantages include: minimal tissue damage, minimal blood loss, smaller incisions and scars, minimal post-operative discomfort, and relative quick recovery time and return to normal function.